minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft 1.15: The Ender Update
Minecraft 1.15 Update was named „The Ender Update”, being a combination of the Buzzy Bees update, some additions and some End changes. It was launched 10 December 2019. It is created by TheRandomBlock (talk) 15:58, November 26, 2019 (UTC). It is called „The Ender Update” because it modificates End. New Blocks In addition to the Buzzy Bees: Post-End Nether Reactor Core * Can be crafted with 6 iron ingots, 1 diamond and 2 stone slabs. * After the block is put, it creates a radiant light. * Can be used to build a Nether Reactor. New ores * Added 6 new ores: Copper, Topaz, Tin, Silver, Bloodstone and Obsidian. * All of them can be crafted into blocks; using 9 copper ingots, topaz ingots or bloodstone pieces and 4 tin ingots, silver ingots and obsidian crystals. * Both obsidian and bloodstone don't have „Block of” before them. Wood * Added pine, maple and hornbeam. * Mojang also wanted to add larch and elm, but they are added in Minecraft 1.18 - Combat & Chaos after the great debut of alder in Minecraft 1.17 - Alder Update. Dead Wood * Dropped from a dead tree. * Comes in 2 variants: log and bark. * Can act as „glass”. Sawmill * Can be crafted with 6 wood planks and 2 iron or tin ingots. * Carves wood into new blocks. * Works for all wood types. Frosted dirt/grass/grass block * Replace their parents in snowy biomes. * Can be crafted with 1 dirt/grass/grass block and 4 snowballs. Miner, Digger, and Chopper blocks * Can be crafted in the same way as a dispenser, but replacing a bow with a stone pickaxe, shovel, and axe, respectively. Glazed Pots * Have 20 colors. * Work the same as flower pots. * Can be crafted by placing 4 dyes around a flower pot End Ender Wart Blocks/Stems * Blocks can be crafted with 4 ender warts. * Stems can be crafted with 2 ender warts and 2 chorus stems. * Spawn generally in the Enderwart forest. Ender Steleothem * It is the main block of Ender Steleothems and Ender Paths. Smooth Purpur * Can be crafted with 4 purpur blocks. Food General Toast * Can be used by placing a bread or a bread slice in a furnace or a toaster. * Restores 8 hunger. Melba Toast * Can be crafted with 2 toasts, 2 goat cheese spreads and 2 strawberry jam spreads in a cooker. * Restores 12 hunger. Meat Bacon * Dropped by pigs. * Restores 3 hunger when raw and 6 when cooked. Ham * Dropped by pigs. * Restores 4 hunger when raw and 6 when cooked. Horse * Dropped by horses and mules. * Restores 3 hunger when raw and 8 when cooked Venison * Dropped by deer. * Only in its cooked variant. * Restores 7 hunger. Sardine and Tuna Pigeon and Cardinal Crops Cakes Mobs Monkey: Can be tamed with bananas. While fighting, monkeys will use wooden swords. Will support you during fights. There is 33% chances of dropping wooden swords. Spawns in jungles. Shark: Spawns in the deep and deeper ocean. Has 20 HP and deals 6-HP hits. Attacks players, they are rare and drop raw cods, raw salmons and shark teeth, which are used to craft the trident. Blue Whale: A very rare mob spawning only in the deeper ocean. Has 50 HP and deals 6-HP hits. Attacks players and drops raw cods, raw salmons or tropical fish. There is 50% chances in dropping shark teeth and 10¼ chances in dropping cooked cods and cooked salmons. Sea Horses: Spawn in all oceans. It has 13 HP and are very passive. Sardine: Spawns in all waters. They are as small as a cod. They have only 4 HP and come in groups of 20, 30 (50% chances) or 50 (21% chances). Drop raw sardines. Tuna: Spawns in all waters. They are slightly bigger than other fishes. They have 7 HP. Drop raw tunas. There is 50% chances in dropping raw cod. Barracuda: Spawns only in the warm, lukewarm and deep lukewarm oceans. It has 7 HP and tries to attack you. The Aquatic Snatcher - Mob A: Spawns in the deep ocean. Has 25 hp and deals 2 hp every hit. It can latch onto you and drown you. It has a 21% spawning. Hovering Inferno - Mob D: Spawns in the fortress of Nether. Has 50 hp and deals 9 hp every hit. It has a 2% spawning. Rattle Snake: Spawns in deserts and badlands, makes a rattling sound when you get too close. Has 5 hp but gives you Poison for 5 seconds. Scorpion: Spawns in deserts and badlands. They have a 69% spawning in desert lakes and badland plateau. Will try to poison you. Has 3 hp and gives you Poison for 2 seconds. Wanderer: Spawns in deserts and badlands, at night. They, like skeletons and wither ones, don't burn in sunlight. Have 24 HP and use blowguns. Drop a blowgun, 4-6 cactus spines and 2-5 bones on death. Pharaoh: Spawns in desert temples and protects them. It has 24 hp and deals 4 hp every hit. It attacks players with a spear they drop when dying. Songbird: Passive songbirds are screaming pihas, mynas, red-whiskered bulbuls, magpies, gouldian finches and village weavers. They have 5 hp and drop 5 bird feathers on death. Galapagos vampire finches (in-game: vampire finches) spawn at night, are hostile, have 9 hp and deal 3 hp every hit. All of them spawns in all biomes except all oceans. Cardinal: Spawns in all biomes, except oceans. They have 9 hp and are very passive. Drop 0-6 raw cardinals and 2-4 cactus spines on death. They mainly reside on a perch in groups up to 6 except babies. Pigeon: Very similar to a cardinal, but instead of raw cardinals, they drop 0-6 raw pigeons alongside cactus spines. Medium Bird: There are seven of them: crows, doves, green jays, blue jays, canaries, sparrows and falcons. They have 2 hp and drop 5 bird feathers on death. Supporter: One of the new types of an illager. When fighting it uses an Iron Dagger. Has 28 hp, is neutral and drops the Iron Dagger and 3 flints. Teleporter: The second one of the new illagers. It uses a Guardian Ray Gun against Villagers, Supporters and Hunters. It teleports and summons two Evokers every 15-25 seconds. Has 28 hp and is very hostile. Hunter: Hunters are human-like mobs that have 3 types: Piker, Musketeer and Swordsman. Pikers use javelins, Musketeers use hunting bows and Swordsmen use iron swords. They all have 30 HP and are neutral. Peafowl: Spawns in jungles and villages. Has 24 hp and is passive. Cody Maverick: Spawns in all snowy biomes. It is a neutral mob which only attacks if attacked. Has 20 hp and drops feathers. Ice Dragon: Spawns in all snowy biomes, mountains, and taigas. It has 100 hp and is very passive. It drops the Ice Dragon Scale armor, Ice Sword, and Glacial Chill Hammer. End Mobs See: Minecraft 1.15 End Mobs. Bosses The Emperor Zombie: Spawns at night, in zombie villages and during Zombie Sieges. Has 200 hp and deals the same hits as a normal zombie but 3 times. Drops the zombie arm, which deals extra 260% damage, on death. The Fire Dragon: A red, fiery Ender Dragon which can be summoned in the Nether or its spawn egg. It has 326 hp and uses only the tail to attack. It does 11 hp hits for players. Alongside fireballs, blaze rods and burning dusts it drops the firesword, which does not lose durablity for first 2000 hits. Later it can be used for next 2000 hits. Weaponry Hunting Bow * Can be crafted with 2 sticks (any), a flint, a lever and 3 chains like that: * Charges ½ less than a bow, rapid-fire bow and a precision bow. * Uses hunting arrows for ammo. Rapid-Fire Bow and Precision Bow * Can be crafted similar to a bow, but using birch or spruce sticks instead of oak ones. * Items Category:Fan Made Updates